Sai vs Sasuke: The ultimate Showdown smutless
by Narinu-chan
Summary: When Sai wins the ultimate battle against Sasuke, how does Orochimaru come into play? Lost love for Sasuke, SaiOrochi slash. THIS IS THE SMUTLESS VERSION


**SaiXOrochimaru Fic For Emily that seriously needs a name!!**

It is a widely known fact that Orochimaru has a thing for little boys. A lesser-known fact about Orochimaru is that he is, in fact, smitten with artists. He looks upon artists as the ultimate beings and wishes for nothing more than to have a talented artist at his side forever. If you know these two facts, it's very simple to see why, when Sai opened the door to his apartment on the last full moon, he was greeted by a very…excited… Orochimaru.

Sai blinked in confusion. _Why is the snake-teme here? _Abandoning all ninja instincts, he stepped through the door into his small apartment. Although his face showed no emotion, his mind was racing, making fruitless attempts to figure out why Orochimaru of all people was in his house.

"Why hello there, Sai-kun" Orochimaru said smoothly, backing up slowly to allow Sai entrance into his room. When Sai didn't come any further into the bedroom, Orochimaru pouted and continued in a slightly dejected voice. "What? You won't even say hello to your benefactor…and rescuer!?"

Sai's usually emotionless eyes widened almost imperceptibly as he understood Orochimaru's meaning. _He's really gonna do it,_ Said thought to himself,_ He's really gonna save my decaying mind and untapped talent._

"Take me!" Sai burst out suddenly, "I don't care, just get me away from these dickless, wait-of-time, good-for-nothing, do-gooder Konoha 'ninjas'!" He rolled his eyes and muttered unforgivingly under his breath. "If you can even all them ninjas."

Orochimaru could barely contain his glee. "Yes Sai-kun. I have come here to 'take you', as you so crudely say." With a glint in his eye that could only mean trouble (if it had been noticed by the ecstatic Sai that is), he shot a meaningful glance towards the door and began to head out. "Well, I must be going Sa-"

"WAIT!" Sai shouted, grasping Orochimaru's sleeve earnestly. "I'm coming with you! Just let me…**sumi Henge no Jutsu **(ink clone jutsu)"

Slowly, the ink blot that Sai has been designing morphed into a clone of himself. Bending down, the read Sai picked up the bag containing the ninja essentials that he always kept by the door while the clone walked over to the bed, got in and 'fell asleep'.

"Let's go!" Sai exclaimed, feeling unnaturally giddy. He grabbed Orochimaru's hand and half dragged him out of the house and down the street.

"There's a good little artist." Orochimaru whispered in delight as he allowed the much younger ninja to drag him out of Konoha and in the general direction of the Sound Village, a tiny smirk playing on his lips.

It was nearing sunset by the time Sai and Orochimaru reached the Sound Village, and Orochimaru had fallen further into lust with Sai. The fifty-something snake-obsessed ninja had heard about Sai's childhood (or lack thereof) and about his recent obsession with penises. Sai has just finished rambling about his thoughts of possibly liking men when they reached the door of Orochimaru's hideout.

Orochimaru pushed open the door of the hideout with a flourish and said in a sweet, almost chivalrous voice, "Welcome to your new abode, my sweet little artist."

Sai hesitantly stepped into the main hall of the technologically advanced lair. "You know," he said quietly," I almost expected you to be living in a cold, dark, damp cave underground."

Orochimaru scoffed at this thought. "Yes, that's good. That means that Kab—I mean MY plan worked." He coughed to cover his mistake and gently guided Sai further into the room. "I must show you around your newest home! Hopefully your permanent one?"

Sai nodded, his eyes flickering from one thing to another, mouth hanging open slightly. "Uh huh…" he said absently, still trying to take in the fact that he was finally free of the ninjas that had plagued him for his whole life.

Sai was in such a daze that he allowed himself to be led through the brightly lip building. To Sai, the snake's lair felt more like home than his apartment ever had. Orochimaru led him though the labs, the kitchen, the day rooms and eventually they reached the bedrooms.

"This," Orochimaru said, tapping a door in the bedroom wing, "is my room. And right across from it is yours." He pushed open the door and backed away to led Sai get a good look at it.

At the mention of his own room, Sai's eyes opened wide and sparkled with a joy that had never been seen on his face. Sai ran happily into the room and bounded onto the bed. He sat with his legs folded under him, his hands on his knees, staring up at Orochimaru in wonder. "It is a beautiful room. Thank you so much."

For it was a truly spectacular room. It was as big as the average living room, and painted the rich velvety blue of the midnight sky. On the north wall, to the right of the door, there was a shelf containing every ninja weapon that had been invented thought the years, and a couple that didn't officially exist yet. On the southern wall was the head board of the bed. The bed was a king-sized four-poster canopy bed, with a black quilt that had silver stars embroidered on it.

And, on the western wall, came the most spectacular view. A huge window sat in the middle of the wall. Through the window was a view of hills, bright green as they only are in early spring. The sky was a rich blood red as the sun disappeared behind the hills. In front of the window were an easel and a set of paints with the means to create any colour imaginable.

Sai looked up at Orochimaru, who was standing beside the bed by this time, with huge black eyes. "Thank you."

Orochimaru looked down at the young ninja and placed his pale hand on the boys equally pale cheek. "You're very welcome, my dear, sweet, lovable artist." Orochimaru then brought his head down and captured Sai's lips with his own in a sweet, passionate kiss.

Sai gasped, then closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Orochimaru's slender neck. Grinning into the kiss, Orochimaru lowed them both onto the bed, so he was now hovering over the slight boy. Now breaking the kiss, he ran his hands down Sai's check until he reached his abs. Orochimaru ran his fingers across Sai's abs, causing him to pull away in surprise.

Orochimaru smiled down at the boy lying beneath him. "Oh Sai-kun. You are so beautiful. Do you still want me to take you?"

Sai's colourless cheeks flushed a light rose when he felt Orochimaru's fingers slide down past the waistband of his pants. Realizing what Orochimaru had meant all along, Sai replied in a husky tone, "Y-yes Orochimaru."

Kabuto was wandering through the halls of the lair at a complete loss as to what to do. It was nearly 10 pm and, as most of the other ninjas had gone to bed, minus the Uchiha brat of course, he was bored. He couldn't find his master anywhere and, quite frankly, he didn't feel like sleeping.

As he was walking towards his room to retrieve a book (Icha Icha Paradise of course), Kabuto heard a strange noise from the room that had, until the day before, been Sasuke's. _Odd_, he thought to himself,_ it sounds suspiciously like a moan…_

Kabuto opened the door a crack and, sure enough, saw a pale boy with black hair lying naked on the bed. Sitting between his legs was an equally bare Orochimaru. The moan seemed to have come from the strange pale boy.

Kabuto eased the door shut again and rolled his eyes as he walked away. "Great," he muttered, entering the living room with the book he had grabbed. "Another pale, raven haired Konoha brat who'll think he has complete run of the place. What does Orochimaru see in them!? The blondes are so much feistier." Kabuto fought down a sadistic grin as he settled down to his book and held the memories at bay.

"How could I leave my pajamas in my old room!?" Sasuke groaned in dismay as he exited the bathroom after his nightly bath. As he stalked towards his old bedroom, however, he heard strange noises coming from inside. _What the hell…Who's in my room?_

His eyes flashed red as he heard a breathy moan that sounded an awful lot like "Ohhh Orochi-kun". Sasuke nearly growled as he stealthily pushed open the door of his old bedroom. _No one calls Orochimaru 'Orochi-kun' except for __ME_ And, poor Sasuke, the sight that hit him would be the one that broke his heart.

Sasuke froze in shock when he saw the pasty white stranger with his pitch black hair on his hands and knees on his bed, a look of pained ecstasy on his face. Kneeling behind him was Sasuke's beloved Orochimaru. Sasuke shut the door before he felt the need to throw up. He had lost his love. Sasuke ran from the room to his new room, five doors down (painted red and black), and proceeded to cry himself to sleep.

Orochimaru collapsed on top of his new lover. Both were breathing heavily, content in just laying there to bask in the feeling of closeness and contentment that one only feels after having sex with someone you love and care about.

Orochimaru rolled off of Sai and laid beside him. Sai's head was resting on Orochimaru's chest and his hand, his fingers laced with Orochimaru's, was resting on his own.

They both sighed a content sigh. Orochimaru looked at Sai and said, "My lovely little artist. I must say, that really was an amazing piece of art we made back there."

Sai nodded happily and Orochimaru continued, regrettably moving to get up. "Now, I really must be getting back to my own room. I trust I'll see you at breakfast?"

Just before he left the room, Orochimaru said quietly, "I think you're going to be VERY happy here," and left.

The next morning at breakfast, Sai was sitting at the table with a look of cool indifference on his face, although there was a light pink hue in his cheeks that had never been there before, and just a hint of a smile. Sasuke sat across the table from him, glaring at him like, if he could get away with killing him, he would. Kabuto sat on Sai's left, at the end of the table, and completely ignored the two teens. This is where all three awaited the arrival of their dear Orochimaru.

When he entered, he felt the tension in the room and began with introductions. "Sai. The silver-haired man on your left is Kabuto, my chief medi-nin and assistant. My glaring boy in front of you is Uchiha Sasuke, and also the boy who walked in on us last night.

Sai blushed lightly as Orochimaru went on with the introductions. "Kabuto, Sasuke. This is Sai. He's the ANBU Root ninja that took Sasuke's place on Team Seven." He glared at Sasuke before he finished off. "He's an ARTIST! And my new recruit. Treat him well."

Orochimaru swept out of the room and, after a significant glance at the two dark-haired teens on either side of him, Kabuto followed closely behind.

Sai looked at Sasuke pleasantly and said with a smile on his face, "So, Uchiha. Do you have more of a dick than your teammate?" He stopped to think, then answered the question himself. "You must not…since you can't keep Orochimaru satisfied."

Sai got up and left the room to find Orochimaru, leaving our little chicken-butt emo to plot the death of our favourite tactless, emotionless, gaydar-triggering ninja.


End file.
